


You. Are. Insufferable.

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind (orphan_account)



Series: Quick One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Bitchy Claire, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Episode s10e18, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Frustration, Humiliation, Humorous Ending, Loss of Control, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Porn Watching, Proud Claire, Roughness, Sexual Content, Tears, Tension, light fluff, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is left to babysit Claire while Sam and Cas look for her mother, and is driven to his wit's end quickly. Based loosely on 10x18 Angel Heart, but instead of going mini-golfing, Claire causes trouble for herself. </p><p>Trigger Warnings: Potential abuse triggers. . . Depending on if you have a problem with spanking. Dean doesn't hold back and has some semi-dark thoughts in this fic, so you've been warned. :) Enjoy!</p><p>Spanking Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You. Are. Insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic I wrote up today~Enjoy! :)

Dean mentally cursed Cas out as he sat there at the crappy little table in the motel room kitchenette, under the unwavering big blue eyes of Claire Novak.

He smirked a little at the fact that she thought he couldn’t feel her staring as he popped open a beer and took a hefty swig.

The way he kicked his feet up on another chair made it look like he wasn’t as uncomfortable in this situation as she was, but under all the irritation and gruff mannerisms Dean was actually anxious about being left alone with this particular teenage girl.

She hated him for one. Was weary about him for another. And was really really good at being a little bitch. . . A trait that was equal parts cute as it was infuriating.

He didn’t do well with kids at this age. Especially _this_ kid.

“Can I have one?” her voice was actually sort of a surprise, but Dean remained relatively emotionless as he rolled his head toward her in muted distain. Despite the subtlety Claire got the message,

“Like _you_ never had a beer before you were 21.” she rolled her pretty eyes and looked to the wall.

Dean might’ve laughed at the accuracy of that comment if she wasn’t being such a brat, as it was he suppressed a sigh and decided that if they spent one more minute in that tiny room together he was gonna lose his shit.

So he said exactly that,

“Alright, you know what?” he passed a tired hand over his face, “If we stay cooped up in this motel room all night long, I’m gonna lose my mind.” she was quick with a response, apparently he hurt her feelings,

“Spoiler alert, you already have.” strike one. Fucking teenagers.

The hunter managed to mask his first spark of anger with an exaggerated chuckle and indistinct mumbling as he stood,

“Come on.” he set his beer gently in the sink when all he wanted to do was throw it at her, and was met with silence as he moved to the door with his jacket, “S’go.” he commanded, immediately hearing light footsteps approaching behind him.

He turned and held the door as she snagged her coat off the hanger in front of him, impatience written all over his face and body language.

It was like she realized all of a sudden that he was just expecting her to obey him, and being her stubborn self, she decided that she wanted to make this hard for him.

So she halted directly in front of him on her way out of the room, forcing him to freeze with the door halfway shut. He gave an annoyed grunt and a nudge,

“Let’s go kid, what’s the hold up?” oh deep down he knew that it was about to get rocky, but he wasn’t about to be bested. She turned back to look him right in the eye, and sweet as can be informed him,

“I just realized something,” there was a mischievous little smile on her face that he just wanted to smack off,

“Oh yeah?” he cocked an eyebrow and straightened his shoulders, a move that usually intimidated the Hell out of people. She of course was impervious,

“Yeah,” she folded her arms and jutted her hip out, laying heavy attitude on him, “I just realized that I don’t want to go anywhere with you.” strike two.

He could have roared. He could have fucking roared in her face right there in the doorway, but she sidestepped back into the room and tossed her coat on the bed before perching exactly where she was before.

Dean hung his head for a moment before he took a step backward into the room and flung the door closed with a lazy arm and watched as it slammed shut. Without a word he shed his jacket and tossed it over the back of his chair before pinning her with a look of prime irritation,

“You know you’re just making this harder on yourself right?” he came to a stop a few feet away from her, the fact that she wasn’t even looking his way almost set him off for some reason.

As if he didn’t even exist.

She plucked the remote off of the bed and switched the television on,

“As long as it’s harder for _you_ , I don’t really care.” she smirked about something while he bored his sharp green eyes into the side of her face, and for a moment he was at a loss before he heard familiar sounds of female pleasure coming from the noise box in front of her.

Whirling around, his eyes took in the fairly graphic _porn_ movie she had so smugly landed on. Oh Hell no.

“Claire. .?” he couldn’t help but get a little frazzled by watching a woman taking it from behind, while a barely legal teen sat conceitedly behind him.

“Come watch TV with me Uncle Dean,” her voice was mocking sweetness, and upon turning to look at her she was blinking up at him innocently, like she wasn’t crossing any line at all.

Jesus Christ she had an impressive poker face for a girl her age, and though he would never admit it at this point, some fairly giant balls for pulling the crap she was.

“Turn it off Claire,” the otherwise threatening growl was punctuated by the beginnings of a screaming orgasm, without taking her eyes off of him she kept up the sinless child routine,

“Hurry, you’re missing the best part!” it was almost scary, the little smile that settled on her face as she turned her eyes back to the screen just to the right of his hip. She watched calmly as the woman came down slowly from her loud orgasm.

“Missed it.” she clipped.

“Claire!” he boomed angrily. The Hell if he was letting some blonde haired schoolgirl get the best of him, and to his satisfaction a flash of uncertainty graced her complacent face at his sudden volume.

Good.

“Turn the fucking TV off _NOW_!” she gaped at him for a second, watching him fume right in front of her, then managed to compose herself somehow.

“You’re not my dad, I don’t have one remember?” she squinted saying the title like it burned on her tongue, “So fuck off asshole.” she crossed her arms and made like she was watching porn again, but he knew she was actually focused on him.

Strike fucking three.

“Excuse me?” Dean’s voice was low, so low it made her flinch a little. He could only imagine the look on his face was one of nightmares, because the girl took one look and vaulted to her feet.

Still she tried to pretend she wasn’t worried,

“I said fuck _off_ ,” the last word was punctuated with a shove to his shoulders, “asshole.” he didn’t even budge.

In fact the momentum of her push, drove her backward a couple steps, and in return Dean was shot with the most hateful look he’d ever seen on her pretty face. But it was also laced with obvious anxiety.

Yeah she _should_ be nervous.

“Just because we’re stuck together doesn’t mean I have to put up with your shit Claire,” Dean growled, “Cas might let you talk to him this way, but you won’t get off so easily with other people.”

The quick stuttering blink she told him that she realized he was one of those people.

How can a girl look so proud when she’s backing away from someone? But Dean already knew she wasn’t like normal girls her age.

“Cas doesn’t have feelings,” she informed him with her arms hugging herself, “and I don’t care about yours. I wonder if he knows he left me here with an animal?” his fists clenched at his sides, and her eyes flickered down to them.

She was almost in the corner now, but wouldn’t quite let her back touch it, holding onto her dignity even now.

“Alright that’s it sweetheart.” he snarled, swiftly marching toward her.

Dean had enough, he was going to make her show some respect. Even when he wrapped a hand almost completely around her elbow, she only inhaled sharply with a blank look on her face, and her dead eyes focused on his chest instead of his face.

Something told him she was used to feeling threatened.

Claire didn’t even protest when he drug her over to a bed and sat down, she did finally cry out however when he pulled her roughly face down over his lap.

It was kind of sick that the fearful sound satisfied him so much,

“Let _go_ of me you son of bitch!” she yelled through her teeth, “What the Hell are you _doing_!?” he pinned her down with an arm across her back, but she still thrashed across his knees,

“Haven’t you ever been spanked before?” he said it like she was stupid just to make the experience more demeaning. She needed to be taken down a peg.

“What!?” she sounded out of breath, “You can’t -” he cut her off with a swift swat to her jean covered ass, and she actually screamed.

Dean was sure he didn’t hit her hard enough for that kind of reaction, he deduced that she was probably more scared than hurt. Not that she would ever admit that. With another cracking smack, Claire redoubled her efforts to get away from him,

“OW!” he winced at the earsplitting screech, “Stop -” he did it again relishing the way she jerked at impact, this was the only way Dean could devastate Claire without getting in too much trouble.

She was lucky - with the Mark of Cain and all - that he didn’t flat out hit her in the face by now. Or kill her.

“You’re not in charge here Claire, so get comfy.” yes this was much better than anything else he might’ve done, more degrading and humiliating - and Dean’s anger was so hot and fresh that it felt good to take it out on her.

The insufferable brat she was. She squirmed,

“ _CASTIEL_!” her cry for help made him bark a laugh before he brought his hand down again,

“Oh you need him _now_ huh?” she could probably hear the smile in his voice, “Well he’s busy.” he had his knees spread so that one was pressed into her hips and the other into her chest, making her breath come out choppy.

“Do you know how infuriating you are?” he asked, giving her body a little shake, “Fucking around with some hillbillies that think they can kill me for you? This has been a long time comin’.”

Claire was really listening to his words for the first time since he met her.

Hit number five seemed to quell her struggles, she simply went limp on his lap breathing heavily.

He smirked and delivered three more quickly in the same spot, feeling her little fingers clutching into his calf and squeezing. A little snivel gave him pause with his hand halfway to her ass, it took him a second to register what the sound meant.

The girl was crying.

Claire was crying, but he didn’t want to give a shit. It took Dean two more hits to get her to sob for him, and then he laid his arm over her backside like he was only taking a break,

“Dean-” it was a tiny whimper, “I - I’m sorry.” he almost laughed, but managed to hold off.

“I don’t care.” another sob jumped from her body, rocking his knees a little bit. He took his arm back, planning on spanking her a few more times just to make himself feel better.

Pent up anger could be poisonous.

“ _Stop_!” she cried, locking up all over at his movement, bracing for impact.

“Why should I?” he growled, listening to her hiccup on her tears... Was she trembling on his lap? Yes she was.

“Just please stop. . .” it probably took a lot for her to beg he thought, but he was gonna milk this, tear her down as much as he could while he had her here.

So he smacked her hard again,

“I’m sorry I set you up-” her voice was thick and cut off with another hit, “I’m sorry about being a bitch to you -” _S_ _mack_ , “And Castiel -” _S_ _mack_ , “I’m- I'm sorry for _everything_!”

He hit her again coaxing her into a sobbing fit. She probably thought he would never stop.

“Please Dean - please just stop. .” and he did. He’d gotten what he wanted, Claire had apologized, been felt humility, and _cried_. It was likely she wouldn’t let him catch her behaving badly for a while - maybe never.

He sighed heavily deciding to spout some kind of lesson so she didn’t think he was just some sick bastard. . . Which he sort of felt like he might be,

“Don’t you see that Cas cares about you? That we _all_ care about you?” she was quiet except for the hitching breaths, “I know you’re eighteen now, but going through life hateful and bitter is no way to live. The next guy you come across might not be as nice as me.”

That was a load of shit.

“Okay,” she sniveled. He was about to say something else when the motel room door flung open suddenly. Dean looked to the TV in wide eyed horror, at the same time Sam and Cas no doubt did.

It was both parts perfect and fucked up that the scene currently playing on full blast was a rather responsive naked woman being spanked by a fully erect man.

The situation they were in copied Dean and Claire’s position perfectly. . . Sam was gaping and Cas was clearly confused,

“Oh son of a bitch, this is _NOT_ what it looks like!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
